


Raspberry Tarts

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blind!Baekhyun, Cafe AU, Cute, Fluff, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, i saw it on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol had been having a long day, so it was semi understandable when he accidentally hands a blind man a menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of trash, but I saw a post on tumblr and I was inspired so this was the result.

Chanyeol was having a bad day.

It had all started when he woke up late. His alarm had been set to an hour after it should have been. He had been forced to rush to get ready if he wanted to make it to his lecture anywhere near on time.

He was of course, late for the lecture. He had also forgotten his laptop in his rush to get ready and out the door. So he had had to take all of his notes by hand, it was of course just his luck that his worst professor had decided that it would be an incredibly long and detailed lesson - all of which would obviously put on the exam.

He had a horrendous cramp in his hand for the rest of the day.

In his last lecture, his professor had asked him to stay behind. He had proceeded to lecture him on… something for about 15 minutes. He wasn’t quite sure what the speech had been about, he wasn’t paying attention.

He easily forgot about whatever petty little thing he had been going on about. It’s not like it was important anyway. Chanyeol was way too tired to deal with his teachers problems about punctuality. It seemed like it wasn’t his day.

Because his teacher felt that he had to be lectured on the importance of arriving on time, he of course made it to work half an hour late. He worked as a waiter in a popular cafe-restaurant. And as expected his manager had yelled at him for another 15 minutes before giving him all the spare shifts.

The cafe was always in need of extra workers, especially during the rush hours. He wouldn’t be getting a break until well after 11 at night. Needless to say, Chanyeol was not pleased.

He had just finished dinner service. Despite being a cafe, they had started serving all 3 meals due to popular demand. The cafe was very popular, and the rush hour was simply a nightmare to work. No one wanted to get stuck with those hours.

Most people came in and ordered, then as soon as they were finished they rushed out. One after another, it continued for over an hour of time. By the time rush hour had come and passed, Chanyeol was dead on his feet.

There was only a few customers still in the cafe - either waiting for their order, or finishing up one - and it was relatively quiet. Chanyeol relished the chance to relax, and prayed that there wouldn’t be any other customers for a while.

Everyone else - meaning the waiters and waitresses - were all on break at this point, so he was the only one on duty. But someone seemed to have it out for him, because just as he was about to sit down, a family of 3 walked in.

There was a sharply dressed couple, they were clearly business workers of some sort. Their looks were rather ordinary and they seemed awkward and out of place in the bright cafe. But there was another person with them, and he was simply stunning.

He was about Chanyeol’s age, and he dressed like it. His light brown hair covered his eyes, and he held a cane even though he seemed to be walking fine. As soon as they took a seat, he swooped in carrying 3 menus to take their order.

Technically dinner service was over, but they still served meals outside of the 3 main times. The couple looked impatient, and the other servers were still otherwise occupied. He didn’t want to have to make them wait, they looked like the type to throw a fit if things didn’t go their way.

He didn’t want to risk giving them a bad first impression of the cafe. He was in enough trouble as it was. He tried to shake away the tiredness, mentally making a note to get a coffee before his next shift.

He plastered on a bright smile in an effort to hide just how tired he was. He placed a menu in front of the 3 sitting at the table. The family wasn’t speaking and it was a heavy silence. “Hello!” he said brightly. “My name is Chanyeol and I’ll be your server today. Just have a look at the menu and I’ll be right back with to take your orders!” he smiled and handed the last menu to the son. He was about to walk away when the stunning man began to speak.

“Ah… Thank you… I’ll just.... Read this…” he stated seriously. He looked up, the movement flipped the hair out of his eyes. It revealed what would have been stunning brown eyes, were it not for the thick milky film covering each eye.

Chanyeol felt himself begin to sweat. He’d just handed a blind man - a _hot_ blind man - something that he wouldn’t be able to read. And looking back on it, it was rather obvious too. He had walked in with a cane and seemed to be walking fine.

If he had been paying a bit more attention, he would have noticed the way that it tapped about and how he nervously walked forward. Even the hair covering his eyes should have been a hint. But Chanyeol had been too tired and wasn’t paying attention in the slightest.

He felt awful! He bowed quickly and began to frantically apologize when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to see the bow. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I had no idea!” Rising out of his bow he asked nervously “would you like me to read the menu to you?”

The blind boy smiled brightly, “oh it’s fine! A blind guy’s got to make jokes some time right?” he asked lightly. “So Chanyeol, what do you suggest I order” he asked, playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

Chanyeol blushed in embarrassment and desperately tried to remember what was on their menu. His smile was just so genuinely happy it dazzled him. “Uh….” he said dumbly “We have an excellent raspberry tart?” he said, but it came out more like a question.

The blind boy released an adorable tinkling laugh “I’ll have that then” Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief at getting through that awkward exchange relatively unscathed. He turned and gave a questioning look at the couple.

The woman merely said “we’ll have the same thing” in a short clipped tone.

He nodded and replied with a simple “I’ll be back with your order shortly.” He turned around and was greeted with a sight he’d rather not see.

Instead of seeing an empty back of the shop, he was greeted with the sight of all the waiters and waitresses that were about to start their shift. It was just his luck, they’d probably seen everything.

They rushed off into the back, and he was quick to follow them with a bright red face. He was so embarrassed. He finally made it to the kitchen, only to see that the other workers had been quick to share his screw up with the cooks and the bakers.

They were roaring in laughter at his rookie mistake. The bakers were practically rolling on the floor, while the waiters and waitresses were leaning on each other for support. He felt his ears begin to burn as he waited for them to calm down.

Once they’d calmed down enough that there was only the occasional fit of giggles, he turned to one of the party chefs. “They want 3 raspberry tarts” he said. He was calmer now, but his ears were still bright red. To his credit, he didn’t allow it to affect his voice.

The baker gave one last giggle before going to get the order. After cooling down - making sure his ears were no longer a bright red - he left the kitchen with the 3 plates of raspberry tarts on his arm.

He walked calmly towards the table and gently set the plates down in front of each person in as elegant fashion as he could manage in his state. He still needed to get coffee. The table was silent when he arrived, and it was very clear that they hadn’t been talking.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel incredibly awkward in the tense silence as he stood beside the table. “Well it looks delicious!” the blind man suddenly exclaimed in an enthusiastic tone. If Chanyeol didn’t know he was blind he would have thought it was a genuine compliment.

As it was he was immensely grateful that the boy had broken the stiff silence. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile at the man’s innocent enthusiasm. “I do hope it is to your liking” he replied kindly before rushing off to help another table.

After a quick five minute break, that he used to get himself a much needed cup of coffee, he went back out to the quickly filling cafe. It may only be an hour after the dinner rush, but many people got off work at this time and made a stop by the cafe.

He was carrying a bunch of used dishes when the business woman flagged him down. “I’d like the check please” she said stiffly. He nodded and grabbed their plates, adding them to the rather impressive pile that he had in his arms already.

The couple paid and as they were about to leave the blind one called “hey Chanyeol” in a loud voice. Successfully getting the attention of almost the entire cafe. Chanyeol turned to face him and was surprised when a card was shoved in his face.

It had neat feminine printing (probably the businesswoman's) with the name ‘Baekhyun’ and a phone number. “Call me sometime” he said smiling before prancing off. He didn’t know that blind people could prance, let alone keep a cellphone. He stood dumbstruck for a second before he remembered where he was.

 _‘This kid’_ he thought numbly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made any mistakes, I rarely go back and read this stuff. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions or concerns, feel free to leave a comment below!


End file.
